


Mr Boots

by in_the_dark_times



Category: penn and teller
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written quickly after my friend convinced me to base a fic on Mr Teller's performance as Mr Boots on Dharma and Greg. Enjoy :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Boots

Mr Boots rounded the corner to find a tall man in a top hat and cape walking glumly down the sidewalk. He thought about retreating back into the shadows of the alleyway, but instead decided to meet the man and find out why he was so sad. The man shifted his gaze from his feet to Boots as he weaved in and out of his steps. He cracked a small smile. "Hey little guy. Where'd you come from?" Mr Boots rubbed his head on the man's leg. Why are you sad? The man kneeled and scratched Mr Boots behind his ears. "Sorry buddy, I've just been having a bad day. I lost my gig at some little brat's birthday party and my girlfriend dumped me because I..." The man sighed and shook his head. "Listen to me talking to a cat...shit, now I'm talking to myself." He stroked the cat one last time and stood. "Catch you later kitty." Boots flicked his ears at the sad man and wished he could do something to help him.  
Mr Boots resumed watching the street for potentially friendly people. He was about to beg at the baker's backdoor for leftovers when a jaunty, curly haired man stepped off the bus at the corner. Boots' whiskers twitched as he watched the man. The new man was carrying a satchel and was walking towards the apartment building on the corner. Boots knew he'd have to be quick if he wanted to catch the man. He sprinted down the street, just barely escaping a taxi as he crossed the road. He skidded up next to the juanty man and pawed at his ankle. The man looked down and grinned. "Hi boy." The man unlocked the door and shut the cat out. He whispered through the screen door, "Sorry little man. I'd let you in, but you've got fleas." The man walked out of the room and quickly returned with a handful of treats. "Here ya go. I'm sure my cat won't mind if I give away some of her treats." Mr Boots gladly ate them from the man's hand and mewed softly in thanks, before the man had to leave. "Gotta go buddy. I've got papers to grade."  
Boots watched that street everyday waiting for the sad man to come back, but he never came. He did see the jaunty man though, twice every weekday. Going to work and coming home from work. He was always given a treat, two if the man was in a particularly good mood. Boots sure wished the sad man could meet the jaunty man. He was sure he wouldn't be sad anymore if he did.  
One chilly morning in November, the jaunty man left his apartment with a suitcase in one hand and a cat carrier in the other. Boots strode over to him in hopes that the carrier was for him. He was disappointed to see a white cat huddled in the back. The other cat hissed at him. The man scratched Boots' head. "Hey buddy. I'm going away for awhile. Business opportunities are awaiting elsewhere. Philly's got nothing for me now." Boots rubbed his face all over the man's shoe so the other cat knew that he also belonged to the jaunty man. The man started walking down the street, leaving Mr Boots behind to watch him go.  
Boots was sad that his friend had left him, but he moved on. He left his street and ventured on to others. He found one that he particularly liked, that had a video and television store. He'd sit outside the window and watch whatever was playing on one of the screens. One day, it was a Christmas special, once a sitcom, another, it was a magic show. The magic shows were always his favorite. The owner played magic shows often. He liked them just as much as Boots.  
Boots watched the two men he had wanted to meet so badly, everyday, but sadly as he was now an old cat, could no longer remember either of them. All he knew was that the men on the television set looked happy in their work. Not only the silent, jaunty one, but the tall, loud one always had a smile too.


End file.
